


a long day's end

by siojo



Series: Werewolf Au [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk, sex discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Marco should have expected this, to be honest, when Ace asked about what was normal in sex these days.





	a long day's end

**Author's Note:**

> The website that Ace is using is a real site. You can find it [here!](https://gaysexpositions.guide) It's very Graphic, so please be warned!
> 
> There's no actual sex here, sorry if that's what you've come for!

“What are you doing?” Marco asks, dropping onto the couch beside Ace, raising an eyebrow as he peered over his shoulder. “Porn?”

“Research,” Ace corrects, smiling brightly as he wiggled closer, pressing against Marco’s side. “I was asleep for a while, I wanted to see if sex had changed. There were always interesting new ideas or positions when I was last around.”

Marco hums, burying his nose into Ace’s hair with pleased sigh, glad to get the metallic orange smell that he had spent the afternoon tracking buried under something much more pleasant, “So porn.”

“If I was watching porn, we both know that I would have let you know. I found a website for sex positions. Well, gay sex positions. Same difference.” 

“Any that you liked?” 

“I’ve mostly skimmed, was waiting for you to get home. Thought it would be better for us to look it over together? Since it’s not just about what I might like but what you might like too. I know you said you were pretty vanilla, which I’m not sure I really understand yet, but,” he trails off, shrugging lightly. 

“I wouldn’t mind. I like to try new things, at least once and I want to know more about what you like, since you didn’t tell me much during our talk,” Marco teases, thumb rubbing circles in Ace’s side. “Show me?”

“It’s got a lot of porn gifs,” Ace warns.

“I’ll live,” Marco assures, laughing when Ace elbows him playfully. “Which one first?”

Ace hums, slow and thoughtful before tapping on one of the names, nose wrinkling, “I appreciate that I can see exactly how this is going, but also.”

“This is a lot more gifs than I was expecting, but you’re right. It is pretty easy to get an idea of how it’s carried out.”

“Much easier than some of the old books that I learned from. Though, it’s not that different from things we’ve normally done.”

“It’s called basset hound, Ace. It’s basically doggy style,” Marco pauses. “Think that means you’re suppose to howl?”

Ace laughs, shaking his head as he backs out of the page to get back to the list, “I don’t know, I think that’s more to do with how good the partner is, don’t you?”

“Is that a challenge?” Marco asks, skimming the list and pointing to one. “What about this one?”

“We could make it one,” Ace says, raising an eyebrow as he opened the page. “Bodyguard, huh? Does this have to do with the fantasies you have about fucking a criminal?”

“I don’t have fantasies about having sex with criminals, though I wouldn’t say I don’t think about having sex with you.”

“I would hope you thought about sex with me, since we do have sex. But we did have that very informative talk about two weeks ago about role play and how you did have a few fantasies about a very naughty form of cops and robbers. And this would be good positon for that, they even have handcuffs in a few of these.”

Marco wrinkles his nose, sliding past another row of gifs without asking, “Nothing outside. That’s the fourth gif for this position where they’re outside and I’m not interested in that.”

“Not even in a car?” Ace asks, patient while Marco considered it.

“Not unless you can promise that we won’t be caught. Shanks has excellent hearing and my co-workers aren’t slouches either. I have no desire to get caught fucking my boyfriend by them or my boss. Especially not after you said that you consider Shanks family.

“Disgusting,” Ace states, shifting to catch Marco’s eye. “House only then. Maybe the garden? It’s got a privacy fence and I would know if anyone tried to enter.”

Marco smiles softly, stealing a kiss, just like he knew Ace wanted, “We can discuss it, but we’re supposed to be looking into positions.”

“Deal! But you do like this one?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“You know I’m not going to judge you if you admit to liking something. I like this one, gonna be killer if my knees give out, but there’s nothing wrong with admitting you like something.”

“You just want to see me get flustered the more sex positions and porn gifs we see.”

“Well,” Ace drawls, smiling sweetly. “You are pretty cute when you get all red. But, we do have a whole list to look at and not even you looking very attractive is going to distract me.”

“I’m sure I could be more distracting,” Marco mutters, tugging Ace into his lap, chin hooked over his shoulder. “You’re really curious about what Bumper Cars could be, aren’t you?”

“They called a sex position Bumper Cars! Why would they call it that, Marco? Bumper cars just bump into each other, what does that have to do with sex?”

“Isn’t sex just bumping into each other?”

Ace frowns, Marco can’t see it well at this angle, but he can almost feel it, “I hate you so much. I’m not going to be able to think of the word bump without remembering this conversation,” he tilts his head to the side, careful to avoid knocking their heads together, “this looks far more complicated than I thought.”

“That one just had them do a tumble while fucking, I don’t think this is something I want to do. Or that you would like, you mentioned that contact was important, didn’t you?"

“Too much effort, I don’t know how they can fuck with their asses pressed like that,” he leans back with a sigh. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but there’s like twelve different versions of a blowjob and it’s been driving me mad.”

Marco snorts, taking control of Ace’s phone to look at more names, “They’re all the same in principle.”

“But that doesn’t explain why one of them involves a handstand,” Ace mutters, shaking his head. “What one next?”

“Cannon ball?”

Ace makes a quiet sound when the screen loads, “I don’t think either of us have the upper body strength to pull this off. How the hell are you suppose to hold someone from behind and still have the power to fuck them?”

“I can do that, actually,” Marco yawns, a shiver making its way down his spine.

“You can what?”

“Hold someone like that. One of my exs had a preference for standing sex and being able to lift them and hold them made it easier. You shouldn’t be too hard to hold, I’ve carried you upstairs without an issue and that’s a little more work.”

“How much can you lift,” Ace demands, letting Marco take his phone to prod at his arms until Marco flexed. “You don’t look like you can lift and hold someone like that.”

“Do you need a demonstration?”

“That’s very tempting, very very tempting,” Ace mutters, taking his phone back and humming thoughtfully. “But I think we should finish our research, maybe after?”

Marco grins, pressing a kiss to Ace’s shoulder, “It’s an open offer.”

“I know,” Ace promises, scrolling past the different variations of Cowboy. “I think we’re both aware of riding and the variations of it. What is Crab?”

“Are you asking me or yourself?”

“The world in general. Oh, it’s a very weird version of Cowboy. How are you suppose to maintain the crab walk position while fucking? That would murder my thighs. I can’t imagine you would have a better chance with it.”

“The position of your arms looks like it would be impossible to use them for anything beyond balance. Pretty sure you would fall if you tried to use your hand to get off while doing this.”

Ace laughs, nodding excitedly, “I would collapse and I don’t think it would be very nice. Probably hit my head on the way down,” he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Next?”

“I think so.”

“Oh, look at this one. I think you’re flexible enough to pull of Danseur. Don’t you think, Marco?”

“I look flexible enough? Who pulled their leg up beside their head at their yoga class on Tuesday?”

“I was laying down and I wasn’t being fucked. They’re standing and fucking.”

“You’re certainly considering now,” Marco teases, back out and opening another position before Ace can protest. “I think you would prefer this one.”

“This is basically missionary with my legs pushed up to my chest.”

“Most sex positions are fairly similar at the basic level. I’m not sure that the name is very accurate however, how deep can you get for something named Deep impact?” Marco grins when Ace snorts, shoulders shaking. “Though, it does remind me of a show my brother watched. Something about space, I think.”

Ace pauses thoughtfully, “Do you think sex is harder in space? All the videos I’ve seen show that there’s no gravity, so you would be floating. How could you fuck?”

“Please don’t make me think about this,” Marco groans, hiding his face against Ace’s shoulder in a fruitless attempt to avoid this divergence in their conversation.

“Bondage,” Ace continues, ignoring him as he comes to his decision. “You’d have to keep your partner in place somehow, right?”

“I’m not thinking about this,” Marco repeats, trying to focus on Ace’s phone screen instead. “We’re looking into sex positions, not trying to figure out how sex in space would work.”

Ace hums, sighing as he leans more heavily against Marco, “Sorry, I got a little distracted. Jockey?”

“Pretty sure we’ve done that one, for all that we didn’t know the name.”

“We have, look at us, learning the names of things. Lap Dance?”

“That reminds me of Cowboy. Except backwards and both of us in a seated position. You’d like it, I think, pretty easy to help get each other off.”

“I do think I would like this one. And it’s variations. But some of these look like they’re too much to even attempt. Leg Glider isn’t, I’m not-,” Ace shrugs leaving the rest of his statement unfinished. “I know this one!”

“Of course you do, Mastery is riding. You have a penchant for anything that has to do with riding.”

Ace grins, shifting to straddle Marco’s lap, only looking more pleased when Marco’s hands curled around his hips, “Are you saying that you don’t like them?”

“I don’t remember saying anything of the sort, why would I complain?” Marco asks laughing when Ace hums, melting against Marco and burying his face against Marco’s neck. “You okay?”

“ ‘m fine,” Ace mutters, a pleased sound rumbling deep in his throat when Marco’s hand slid into his hair, rubbing softly against his scalp. “Just, missed this?”

“Missed this?”

“Cuddling? People touching me without wanting more?” Ace answers. “Wasn’t really interested in getting close to people when my mom was sick and I was lonely. It’s nice to be close. It helps that you’re like a heater.”

Marco laughs, “I’m glad to be of use. Do you want to relax here or should I carry you to bed?”

“This is fine, but maybe in a bit, you can give me that demonstration that I was promised?”

“When ever you like,” Marco agrees. “You don’t want to look at more positions?”

“Was looking at it before you got home from work. They’re nothing special, just variations of the same three standard positions. Sex hasn’t changed that much since I was last awake.”

“I’m sure that helps. You know, you don’t have to research how sex has changed, I don’t mind how we normally do things.”

Ace snorts, “I know, I like that too, but I’m a curious creature by nature. Besides, I learned that you can lift me up and probably fuck me, that is new and very important knowledge.”

“Probably better at it if we’re facing each other, but I won’t drop you.”

“Tempting.”

Marco kisses the top of Ace’s ear, “It’s an open ended offer, just like the other one. Do you wanna eat dinner or will you skip tonight?”

“Ugh,” Ace groans. “I’ll eat. What are we having?”

“What would deliver out here?”

Ace snorts, obviously remembering the last time they had attempted to get food delivered to his house, “Let’s find out.”


End file.
